See you next year
by Nathalie8
Summary: New Year's Eve. Alicia/Will !
1. Chapter 1

Alicia is standing in the kitchen. The kids and Peter playing Wii in the living room.

She agreed to celebrate New Year with Peter.

The kids wanted it and they had both a hard year. They pretend that they are ok, but Alicia knows it better.

She knows that they miss Peter. They miss to be a family. She couldn't say 'no' as they asked her if their Dad could come over.

Alicia sighs. Unbelievable that she really thought she could be happy with Peter again. That she could love him again.

Suddenly her cellphone rings.

She answers quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis."

Owen. She exhales a bit frustrated. She hoped it would be Will. She shakes her head. What is she expecting? She broke up with him.

She said that she can't. But she was also the one who left his office in tears.

"Hey Owen."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't kill yourself or something like that."

She can hear his irony, but she knows that he is worried.

"I am fine Owen. Really."

"I really wanted to come Licia..."

She smiles when he hears the nickname.

"I know. The weather was really bad. You couldn't drive."

"I am sorry."

"It is okay Owen. You did everything. I know you did everything."

As she spoke the words, she remembers the snowy night a long time ago.

_Will, you did everything. Will, you listen. I know you did everything._

She remembers his look, his sultry eyes, his hands on her face, his lips on her lips,...

"Alright. I love you Licia, you know that?"

Owen interrupts her thoughts.

"I love you too. And i should go back to the kids..."

"I know. I know. Give them my regards,ok?"

Alicia smiles. It means a lot to her that they have such a good relationship.

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"You should call him."

"I.. what?"

"Will. You should call Will."

Alicia sighs again.

"It is so more complicated than you think."

"Yeah maybe. But you were happy with him and you deserve to be happy."

Alicia closes her eyes.

"And the sex was good, right?"

Typical Owen. Alicia can't suppress a grin.

"Bye Owen."

"Bye Alicia."

She hangs up.

"We are the champions. No time for losers, cause we are the champions. " Alicia hears the kids singing and goes in the living room.

"Not fair. SO not fair.", Peter says laughing. They hadn't noticed Alicia yet.

"They look happy.", thinks Alicia.

Alicia remembers Owen's words. _You were happy with him and you deserve to be happy._ She looks on her watch. 10 pm.

She types on her phone "I need to talk to you." -Send to Will?- She hits "yes". She bites on her lips. Was that the right choice?

What if he doesn't answer? What if he is totally ok with the break-up?

The kids asked her if she wants to play with them. But she just shaked her head and said "No. Maybe later."

How could she play now? Play with her husband and their kids, while she is waiting that Will writes. Will. Will. Always Will. She looks at Peter and remembers again.

_You are sleeping with Will, aren't you? That's what this is about, isn't it? You and Will. There've been three people in this marriage. Every moment of the last two years you were thinking about him. Go ahead. Tell me that's not true._

Her phone rings a few minutes later. Minutes, that felt like an eternity to her. "Meet at my place now?"

She smiled relieved and types: "I am on my way. See you in 15 minutes." Will answers: "Drive carefully."

Alicia says to Peter and the kids that she have to go to the office, because of a case. "Is it really so important? It is New Year's Eve, Alicia.", says Peter reproachfully.

Alicia wanted to say " It is of overriding importance. It is more important than you, Peter!". But she just answers: "Yes, it is so important."

"Will you be here before midnight, mum?", asks Grace. She promises she will, kisses the kids goodbye and leaves the apartment quickly.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Should I continue? Please review!**

****Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own the characters, they belong to the writers of TGW and CBS!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's snowing outside, but the snowstorm ( the reason why Owen couldn't come) seems to be over.

Everything is white and Alicia smiles. She always liked the winter. She likes laying in the warm bed, watching movies, while outside the snow makes the world looking like a fairy world.

She also likes ice skating. She remembers ice skating with Will in Georgetown. She grins as she remembers the moment when Will fell on his ass and said it was planned. She teased him so long.

The streets are nearly empty. Probably are all people celebrating with their family or friends. The radio is playing 'Happy New Year' by Abba. Alicia sings quietly:

_"Happy new year. Happy new year. May we all have a vision now and then of a world where every neighbour is a friend. Happy new year. Happy new year. May we all have our hopes, our will to try."_

It doesn't take long and she is standing in front of Will's apartment. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Will opens the door. He is wearing a blue jeans and the pink shirt that he also wore as he said that he isn't interested in anyone else. She smiles a bit, because of that memory and says :"Hi."

He welcomes her also with a "Hi." and asks : "Do you wanna come in?"

She nods silently and goes in. He closes the door and then looks at her. She looks on the floor and harrumphs.

"You wanted to talk to me. About what?", asks Will after a minute of silence.

"I know I shouldn't be here Will...", says Alicia, still looking on the floor.

"'Holy Crap Alicia!", shouts Will.

Surprised because of his shouting, she looks up in his face. But she doesn't see anger in his face, just sadness.

"What comes next? You say to me that you're married and you have kids?", he continues.

"I...", Alicia begins.

"I know that all, Alicia. I know that you are married to the State's Attorney. I know that you have two kids, who mean the world to you. I know that the press is just waiting for something like that. I know that he broke you heart and that you are probably scared that this will happen again. But i will not hurt you.", his voice is soft now, "I just want you. You with all your baggage", he smiles sad.

"I just wanted to say that I think I have made a mistake. I need you Will.", says Alicia quietly.

Will is speechless.

"I miss you...", whispers Alicia.

Will just stares disbelievingly at her.

"What do I need to say, that you finally kiss me, Will?", she asks and bites her lips nervously.

Apparently nothing. Will takes a step towards her, places one hand on her cheek and kisses her with everything he has.

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles during the kiss.

Suddenly her phone begins to ring. They both groan in frustration. She looks on her phone.

"It was Grace. I promised I will be back before midnight, Will.", she says, still looking on the phone.

"Okay.", he says and kisses her forehead.

She looks up and smiles. He smiles back and kisses her again. This time she can't supress a moan.

"I really have to go now", she says.

"I understand."

She turns around and opens the door.

"Alicia?"

She looks back to him.

"Yes?"

"See you next year."

"See you next year Will.", she says smiling.

And she drives home with a smile on her face.

Just in time, she arrives.

2012

A new year.

A new beginning.

A new love.

And maybe an all-new life.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! I want to hear your opinion! :)**

**I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A few days later ..._**

The festive period is over.

The kids were on New Year at Peter's. Alicia met Owen. He was really surprised and enthusiastic as she told him that "thing" with Will.

She calls it always "thing", because she still doesn't know what it is. Will and Alicia phoned a few times. It was like they never broke up.

It is early in the morning. Monday morning. Alicia hates Monday mornings. The kids are always overslept. They always argue.

Grace never knows what to wear. Zach searchs always books or his homework or something like that.

"Grace, Zach! You have to go now! School!"

"Yes, yes...one moment.", says Zach hectically, "Do you know where my key is?"

Alicia rolls her eyes and gives Zach the key.

"Zach! Come on! I don't like to be late!", shouts Grace.

"Don't stress me Grace. I will drive faster. We will not be late."

"You will not drive faster, Zach.", says Alicia worried.

"Okay okay. Bye mum", answers Zach, looking on his watch.

"Bye mum.", says Grace and kisses Alicia's cheek.

"Bye. Love you two! See you tomorrow. Have a good time with your dad today!", she says and watchs the kids go to school.

She looks on the clock. She groans. She has a a meeting in half an hour. She rushs in the bathroom.

**_After the meeting ..._**

Alicia just wanted to go out of the conference room, then she hears Will.

"Alicia. Do you have a minute?"

She hears his tone. Extremely businesslike.

"Sure.", she says and follows Will in his office.

"So.. what do you want boss?", she says seriously but he can see that she supresses a grin.

"What do you want to do?", he answers with a wry smile on his lips.

She bites her lips and takes a step towards him. Then she hears Diane's voice behind her. "Will, I need you. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I will be right there Diane. Give me one minute.", he answers. Then he looks to Alicia. "Dinner later?", he asks.

"Dinner? Where?", she asks, perking her eyebrows up.

"Well.. I know a really good cook...", he begins.

"Will, we can't go in a restaurant.. I mean...", she stammers.

"I am the cook, Alicia.", he continues.

"You will cook? Seriously?", she laughs.

"I can cook!"

"The last time you cooked for me, you nearly burn the kitchen down!"

"Not true!"

"It is true Will!", she says still laughing.

"Come to my apartment at 7 pm. Then you will see that I am an excellent cook!"

"We will see, Will.", she answers with a teasing smile on her lips.

**_7 pm ..._**

Alicia knocks on Will's door. He opens it.

"Hi. Come in, come in...", he welcomes her with a kiss on her cheek.

"So... it doesn't smell burned. A good sign.", she teases him.

"You will be surprised!"

"I hope that. I am hungry.", she says laughing. "Can I help you with something Will ?"

"No. Well, I mean yes. You can set the table if you want.."

"Sure."

She follows him in the kitchen. Will gives her plates and cutlery. Then she sees a plakat on his wall. "I kiss better than i cook."

"I always wondered who would buy something like that", she laughs.

"Hey", he smirks."This is cool!"

She doesn't stop laughing and Will begins to tickle her. It reminds Alicia of the past with him. Georgetown. She stops laughing and kisses him tenderly.

He smiles and tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Dinner is ready", he says quietly.

"I am excited.", she says smirking.

**_After the dinner ..._**

"Ok. I have to say... You're a good cook, Will! The steak was really delicious."

"What did I tell you?", he smirks,"But do I kiss better than i cook?"

She chuckles. "Well.. I don't know. You have to show me how you kiss."

He grins, stoops over the table and kisses her passionately.

He stops abruptly and looks questioningly.

"You kiss better than you cook.", she says chuckling.

He just grins.

"Do you have to go home tonight Alicia?"

"No. The kids are with Peter... so.."

"So...?"

"So i could sleep here ... if you want."

"It's all I ever wanted."

He means 'You are all I ever wanted.' and she knows it.

She remembers the words she said to Peter months ago:

"_I've been hurt deeply. I imagine I will heal one day. But for now, we need a plan."  
><em>

She looks at Will and knows it. She could never forgive Peter.

_"People fall out of love all the time. And then they fall in love with somebody else."  
><em>

She looks at Will and knows it. She loves him.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**The reviews make me really happy. Thank you! It's really sweet. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next day ...**_

Alicia wakes up and opens her eyes. But Will isn't lying beside her.

"Will?"

"I am in the kitchen hon-", he stops abruptly. He wanted to say 'honey' but maybe it's too much for her. Maybe it would show how much he loves her. He shakes his head.

He never loved someone so much.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

Alicia comes in the kitchen.

"Good morning", says Alicia and kisses him softly.

"Good morning."

And with that, he slips his arms around her, feeling her body fit perfectly against his own.

"Did you sleep well?", asks Alicia.

He nods and leans in, kisses her gently on her lips.

And then he remembers their first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"Licia, Licia! Wake up!"<br>_

_"Will...go away. I wanna sleep.",answers Alicia sleepy.  
><em>

_"Come on. I need your help..."  
><em>

_"God, Will. I hate you.", she groans.  
><em>

_"I am sorry...", he whispers and lays down right beside her.  
><em>

_"What are you doing Will?", Alicia is finally waking up.  
><em>

_"I need your help.", he repeats.  
><em>

_Alicia raises an eyebrow and looks questioningly.  
><em>

_"Promise not to hate me."  
><em>

_"I already hate you because you woke me up."  
><em>

_"Ah come on... okay...You know that girl ... Kate Grey, right?"  
><em>

_"Yes. She is awful... and she has a crush on you." Alicia sounds annoyed.  
><em>

_"I know. Well... I slept with her last night."  
><em>

_"Oh my god Will, why?".  
><em>

_Will can see horror on her face.  
><em>

_"I don't know. I was drunk..."  
><em>

_"I can't believe it."  
><em>

_Will bites his lips. "And now she doesn't wanna go..."  
><em>

_"So what?"  
><em>

_"I thought..maybe you could kiss me, so she could see that you are my girlfriend."  
><em>

_"But I am not your girlfriend Will."  
><em>

_"But we could pretend. Please Alicia..."  
><em>

_"I don't want to pretend."  
><em>

_"Scared you'll like it?"  
><em>

_"Shut up."  
><em>

_"You are my best friend...You are so beautiful..."  
><em>

_"God, you are such a charmer."  
><em>

_He grins a bit. "Please?"  
><em>

_"Okay...", she sighs, "Where is she?"  
><em>

_"In the kitchen. Come on.", he smiles._

_"Oh Kate you are still here?", asks Will.  
><em>

_"Hey babe.", Alicia says, coming in the kitchen.  
><em>

_"Alicia!"  
><em>

_"You call him 'babe'? What is going on here?", Kate asks.  
><em>

_Alicia doesn't answer, instead she kisses him.  
><em>

_"Will, you asshole. I hate you! You cheater! I never wanna see you again!", shouts Kate and runs out.  
><em>

_Alicia and Will hear the door closing, Alicia stops, opens her eyes, looks at him and takes a step back.  
><em>

_"Thank you.", he whispers.  
><em>

_"You're welcome. Do you want a coffee?"  
><em>

_Instead of answering, Will takes a step towards her and one second later he has a hand on her hip and pulls her closer.  
><em>

_Leaning in, he kisses her. And she kisses him back.  
><em>

_His lips are soft and he is gentle. She realizes it's excactly what she wants him to do.  
><em>

_When he pulls back she blushes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>When he meets her eyes, he sees the girl he loved years ago and the woman he still loves now.<p>

He smiles.

"What?", she asks.

"Nothing... just memories."

**I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Reviews are great. :) Thank you :)**


End file.
